Rose and The Doctor's Valentine's surprise
by silversurfer60
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and since Rose has just lost Mickey, The Doctor plans on cheering her up by doing something special for her, completely unaware of what day it is. Rose has asked him to take her home for a visit and since there is no Mickey, decides to get him a Valentine's card and make him a romantic dinner. What can possibly go wrong?


The Doctor knew Rose had been upset that Mickey had stayed behind in the parallel world, so when she said she wanted to go back home to see her mother a week later and they'd avoided a conflict with a market trader on an asteroid when they were told that the trinket Rose wanted to get for her mother was Bazumium and The Doctor said otherwise, he decided it was worth it.

Little did he know that Rose had decided to cheer them both up and when she let herself into the flat and found out what day it was, she daren't tell her mother what she was planning, since he'd probably never celebrated Valentine's Day on Earth.

"Hi Mum, The Doctor brought me home for a while. What date is it? It's hard keeping up in the Tardis."

"Rose, I'm not surprised," her mother laughed. "You'd have known if Mickey was still here. Why did he stay behind?"

"I told ya Mum, he found his gran again, he must have reckoned she needed him. He told me I've got The Doctor and do ya know what?"

"Even I can see that Rose, of course you've got that daft alien. Can't ya see? Mickey was clearing the way for ya, things were never the same after that first Doctor. Take the chance love, today's Valentine's Day."

"Really? Do ya think he knew when he brought me back?" Rose wondered.

"You tell me," her mother replied. "So, whatcha gonna do about it then?"

"I don't know Mum but I was planning on making him something special and ask him over. He still might not know what day it is."

"Well good luck with that then," Jackie laughed. "I'm off to bingo anyway, if ya gonna go get him a card, you'd best get a move on."

So saying no more, Rose went off to the shops to find a suitable card, not too soppy and to buy some spaghetti and some sauce to make later. Pleased with her purchases, she went back home, hoping The Doctor wasn't watching the monitor.

He hadn't seen her go out but as he turned the monitor towards him, saw her going back with a white plastic carrier bag. Then he had an idea. He knew why she'd gone back home, she still missed Mickey the idiot, so he decided later on, he'd go into the Tardis kitchen and make her something nice to eat, on his own with no help from the ship.

While Rose was writing the card she'd got him and wrapping the silly socks she'd seen with hearts on them, she planned on starting the meal and then when it was nearly ready, call him on some pretence after her mother had gone out.

Jackie though knew what her daughter was up to and smiled to herself she was doing something about Mickey leaving.

"Rose, I'm off to bingo," Jackie shouted to Rose, who had just put the spaghetti in the pan to boil.

"Yeah, okay, I'm just gonna call him soon, knowing him he'll be knee-deep in Tardis parts and wires," Rose laughed.

Twenty minutes later, her mother having gone off and told her friends and relatives Rose had finally got over Mickey, Rose called the Tardis phone. The Doctor answered it, knowing it could only be Rose otherwise it would be a wrong number or a past version of himself crossing timelines.

"Hello Rose," he greeted her.

"Hi Doctor, so, whatcha up to?"

"Oh nothing much, you know me," he laughed, thinking he should have called her first as everything was nearly ready and he was just going to check.

"Well, can ya come up for a while? Mum's gone out to bingo and I don't wanna be on my own."

Trying to think of excuses, he decided this was a chance to lure her back.

"Okay, I'll be up in a tick then. Why are you telling me your mother's gone out?" he asked her.

Rose let out a laugh. "You think she's still mad at ya for leaving Mickey behind," she replied.

"Yes, I do. I think maybe you are too?"

"What makes ya think that?"

"Never mind. Give me a few minutes then."

He went back to the kitchen and turned everything off, instructing the ship to turn it back on when they got back, which he thought wasn't going to be long. Rose went back to what she was doing, choosing something to wear and found a dress she'd only worn once and decided that would have to do, she didn't have much in the way of dresses anyway, since Mickey had never taken her anywhere.

The Doctor left the Tardis and made his way to Rose's flat, wondering why Jackie had gone out when her daughter had just come back. He got to her door and rang the bell. Rose had put his card and present in the living room, on the coffee table she'd had to pay for after the other Doctor broke the last one.

Rose went to answer the door.

"Hi, come in then," she told him, the Doctor staring at her.

"Rose. You look very nice, dressed up. Is this a special occasion?"

"You mean ya don't know?" she smiled, leading him into the living room.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid not. Oh, now I get it," he replied, seeing a red envelope and the wrapped present.

Rose went to pick them up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor."

"Rose, I don't know what to say. You really shouldn't have. I had no idea."

"Well, I figured you'd never celebrated it before. Anyway, I made us something to eat."

"You did?" he asked, thinking it was a good thing he'd turned off what he'd been making. "No, I've never celebrated it before. I believe it's customary to return the sentiment? If you give me a few minutes, I'd like to get something for you."

"Aw, ya don't have to. Why don't ya open the card and present?"

"Ah, maybe I should wait?"

"Nah, open them, then when we've eaten, I can go back to the Tardis with ya?"

"Weeell.. okay then?" he grinned, putting the present down then opening the card.

Rose was hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way or she'd be eating on her own and wearing the socks.

"I don't deserve this you know?" he told her, reading what she'd written, which read 'Happy Valentine's to the nicest alien I know'. She had tried not to make it too sentimental, given they both knew the reason Mickey had removed himself from the picture.

She left him opening his present, which made him smile and she went to serve the spaghetti and sauce onto the plates.

"Rose, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble," he began to tell her. "I have a confession to make. I thought since Mickey left, you needed cheering up so I let you spend the day with your mother, then I was going to ask you back and I'd make something nice to eat for you."

"You did?" she asked him, twirling the spaghetti on her fork and somehow thinking of the scene from 'Lady and the tramp' and thinking she should forget that idea. "So when I called ya, you were making something?"

"Well yes. I really didn't know what day it was. Trust it to be Valentine's Day eh?"

"You're forgiven Doctor. So, you've never had a Valentine?"

"A long time ago and not on Earth. I don't talk about it. This is very good by the way," he replied as he ate. "Rose, thank you, for asking me to be your Valentine."

Rose was already blushing and cringing he'd actually read the verse on the card.

"You don t have anyone else to ask, do you?" he continued.

"I didn't intend to make it sound like that," she replied, putting her fork down.

She got up, picking up the plates but he took hold of her arm.

"Don't run away Rose. I did not intend it in that way. What I meant was, well I know I broke up you and Mickey, when I regenerated. He was already jealous you spent all your time with me but that was more than he bargained for. I'm flattered you asked me."

"You are?" she asked, wanting to put the plates down.

He noticed and took them from her.

"Rose, please come back to the Tardis with me?"

"Well, I'd planned on putting some music on so we could dance," Rose half smiled.

The Doctor considered. It would be better dancing here than around the ship's console room.

Two hours later, they were walking back to the ship, arm in arm after Rose sneakily played all the slow songs and The Doctor had sneaked a brief kiss. When they entered, the even more sneaky ship had decorated the console room with red balloons and red trimmings and a neatly wrapped present was by the keyboard.

"You did know what day it was," Rose laughed and smacked his arm.

The Doctor realised what was going on but wasn't going to spoil the illusion.

"You got me!" he laughed, picking up the present and seeing a card under it. "I meant it though Rose, no-one ever asked me to be their Valentine before. These are for you."

Since The Doctor had been out quite a while, the ship had not bothered switching the stove back on when they'd come back and had anticipated he would want to give her something considering the date and Earth traditions. She had thought The Doctor was clueless when it came to his young companion and needed a nudge in the right direction.

Rose had opened her present, a nice gift set and had seen the card. The ship took the liberty of starting to play the tune she thought the most appropriate, one they had danced to in his past form.

"Aw, this is great," Rose smiled as they danced.

"Did you like your present?" he asked as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks. Shouldn't you check on anything you left on the stove?"

"Nah, I turned it off before I left. So, we do this every year then?"

"That was the idea Doctor," she replied, feeling tired.

"Maybe I should walk you back to your mother's?" he suggested.

"I'll stay here tonight, thanks."

"I have something else for you," he told her, letting go.

He went to the console and brought out the trinket she'd wanted on the asteroid bazaar.

"I wanted that for my mum," Rose told him as he handed it to her.

He looked disappointed, since he'd gone back to apologize to the trader while Rose was busy looking elsewhere.

"Well you can give it to her next time I bring you home," he suggested, not wanting Jackie Tyler to take it the wrong way, considering what day it was. "So, have you had a nice Valentine's Day?"

"The best, I was lucky if Mickey remembered to get me a card," she laughed.

It had been just as much a surprise to him as it had been to her but little did they both know it was to be their first and their last but as he walked Rose to her room, they stopped outside.

"Thank you Rose, for sharing this tradition with me."

"I'm sorry I took it the wrong way, when ya said I'd no-one else to ask."

"I didn't mean to upset you Rose. Am I forgiven?"

Rose smiled and he put his arms around her.

"What do ya think?" she asked as she reached up to kiss him.

As Jackie was getting back from bingo, she saw the Tardis was still parked in the corner and wondered if they were both in there. She hated it every time Rose went off, especially since they'd come back without Mickey the last time. She wondered what Rose had got him and if he'd really known what day it was on Earth. She hoped he did and had just as much a surprise planned as Rose had.

The End! 


End file.
